Kailyon's Tale
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Arceus just had to go and create a new Pokemon? You'd think by now she would know Celebi's time-traveling ritual. But, NO. Now, we're stuck in the future, with evil Team Galactic trying to hunt us down every single second. Oh joy. Rated T for language.
1. Arrival

Author's Note: Hi-hi! I'm back, as Aki and Kirara's LITTLE cousin again! Sorry, but in my last story I forgot to do that and got flamed (sort of) because they thought I was older. So, I'm writing my first legends fic! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will own Pokemon. **

Mew's POV

Bustles of excitement echoed off the freshly polished marble walls of the Hall of Origin. It isn't usually this busy, but Arceus had just announced that all legendaries should report here on December 12th. So, being one of them, I was here too.

I fiddled with my pink tail, and stared with large blue eyes at Arceus. She waited there, standing boredly, as the excitement settled down. Finally, she spoke up. "So, you're probably all wondering why I've brought you here today, correct?"

"Yeah," we answered, with the least bit of interest. Seriously, sometimes Arceus' meetings were _so_ boring you could practically fall asleep if it weren't for the fact she practically has the eyes of a Pidgeot. Or Swellow. Or whatever bird Pokemon that you want to call it.

"Now, that's not a very nice welcome to your newest friend, now is it?" My ears perked up. Arceus stepped back, revealing another creature.

The Pokemon was a beautiful kitten resembling creature with glittering silvery-white fur. Its ears were made of sky blue cloud, shaped into a spirally wing. The creature's tail was of the same material as its ears, along with the miniature wing shaped rings around its ankles. Around its neck and on its head was a beautiful, indigo orb.

To shorten it a bit for those of you who abide large descriptions: a white fox with cloudy ears and a tail, and orbs on it.

"This is Kailyon. She is an Ice/Water type, and her special moves are Frost Blitz, one that only she can use, and Arctic Shock, also her own personally move. Yes, she is a girl."

"Hi! I'm Kailyon, like Arceus said. So, any questions?" asked Kailyon.

"Yeah, are you single? Cause you're super…" Raikou was cut off, as a blast of glittering icy electricity shot towards, turning him blue and paralyzing him.

"One more word like that, and you'll be dead. Understand?" she said.

Raikou barely managed to nod.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Kailyon's, um… a bit temperamental. And, what you just saw her use was Artic Shock, it is an electric type move too, but she can still use it."

At that moment, I chose to glide up to her. "I'm Mew. Oh, and don't worry about Raikou. He's hit on me, Celebi, Jirachi, Shaymin, and Manaphy plenty of times."

"I'm Celebi."

"Jirachi."

"Shaymin."

"Manaphy!" We all turned to the Princess of the Sea with weird expressions. She merely shrugged, as if she didn't care what we were going to say.

"By the way, what's your title?" Shaymin asked randomly. Kailyon tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"A title is what you're usually called by humans. Sometimes they're cool names, and other times they're plain _boring_. I mean seriously, who would want to be called the Bringer of Miracles?" I asked.

"Oh, titles! Yeah, Arceus mentioned something about those. I think she told me that mine was the Princess of Snowflakes," said Kailyon. Celebi stared at her in awe.

"You're so lucky! You got a beautiful name, while I, got stuck with the most _boring_ name ever. I mean, Time-Traveler? I'd rather be the Bringer of Miracles then that!" Celebi whined.

"Oh please. _I'd_ give anything to be able to go into the future and past. It'd be so much fun! We could prevent bad things from happening because we went into the future! It would be awesome!" Kailyon exclaimed.

Celebi got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh, _really?_"

"No, Celebi! Please don't do it! Remember what happened last time, when you took Manaphy and Shaymin? It was absolute mayhem!" I whispered into Celebi's ear, elbowing her as well.

"Oh, c'mon. Lighten up, Mew. I'll be super careful this time. Heck, we can go to the future this time instead of the past."

"No, not ok," said Jirachi. She'd obviously been listening.

"Yeah, Celebi! Please don't do it!" Manaphy pleaded, practically kissing the floor where Celebi floated above.

"Do what? C'mon guys, I really want to know what you're talking about! Please tell me!" Kailyon said.

"How about instead of telling, I'll show you? Future, ON!"


	2. Into the Future

**Author's Note: I'm back! Yeah, it was a kind of quick update (**_**very **_**quick), but I didn't want to keep my audience waiting! –Waves to audience- Cricket, cricket. Oh well, I guess they left after the opening act. Now, let the story commence!**

**Kailyon's POV**

"How about instead of telling, I'll show you? Future, ON!" Celebi yelled, pointing her blue-green finger in the air. A time warp appeared, sucking all of us into it. The warp had twisty paths, which made my stomach lurch and churn like Beautiflies were in it.

Finally, we were shot out, landing in the middle of something. Why would I say something, you might ask? Because I had no clue what it was.

It was some sort of city, with skyscrapers and flying cars. _Galactic_ was written almost everywhere you looked, and everyone there had blue hair. It was _really _weird. Nothing at all like I though it would be. Oh well.

I looked around at the other legendaries. They too had the same dazed and confused expression on their face.

Finally, Mew spoke up rather angrily. "Oh shit, Celebi! You got us stuck in time _again_! I told you this would happen. But did you listen? No, of course you didn't because you thought nothing bad would happen. But still, you would call _this_ good?" Mew waved her arms around the city. However, the rest of us just stared.

"Um… uh. Mew?" Manaphy asked quietly.

"What?" Mew turned to her hastily.

"L…look behind you."

Mew slowly turned around, but instead of becoming scared, she smiled.

"Oh, hi guys! How did you come to the future with us? And why do look so –" Mew was cut off as she was hit by a Thunderbolt.

All of a sudden, a new human voice came in. "Don't even try to reason with your little friends. We've turned them against you. And now, we can brainwash you too, and become the strongest army in the galaxy!"

"Mars…" said Celebi through gritted teeth.

"Ah, so we meet again. And this time you have something else. A very important part of Galactic Universe."

"Galactic Universe? What… what do you mean?" Jirachi asked confusedly.

"You really don't know? Well, let's just say that things changed when you left," said Mars.

"Left?" Shaymin asked. "When?"

"Let me start from the beginning…"

_Flashback_

The legendaries sat peacefully around the Hall of Origin. All except for six. Arceus waited desperately for them to come back.

All of a sudden, a crash was heard, and part of the ceiling collapsed. All of the Pokemon got up and took battling positions, glaring, sneering, jeering at helicopters floating above them with _Galactic _imprinted on the shiny bluish metal.

The Pokemon fought very hard, but alas, Team Galactic was too strong. Everyone, even Arceus, was captured and brought back to the base.

There, the legendaries were brainwashed on the spot. However Team Galactic still kept on searching for the missing six. And searching, and searching, and searching…

_End of Flashback_

Jirachi and Manaphy burst into tears. But Celebi, on the other hand, just laughed hysterically. "And you thought you were going to trick us into crying and being to sad to even fight you when you tried to capture us. Well guess again, Team Planet!" Celebi hurled a vicious Leaf Storm at them.

"Yeah!" I joined in, firing an Arctic Shock. However, both of our attacks bounced off the hard back of… Dialga? But, they were still sleeping when we left…

Oh no. That could mean only one thing: We. Were. Doomed. With no hope, whatsoever. It was that bad.

Strangely, we kept fighting anyway. Mew kept trapping them in Psychic, and then the rest of us beating them up. I kind of felt sorry as we did… I mean, they were fellow legendaries. But, if we wanted to live, we had to fight back.

It was a long, hard battle. Like I said, I felt bad to battle all of them… maybe even Raikou. No, actually, not so much. Maybe… I think.

Finally, the other brainwashed legendaries were exhausted. But so were we. Mew and Jirachi barely had the strength to as they teleported us away…

**Author's Note: Wah! I had a hard time writing this without crying… so sad! Anyway, review! (Or else Rotom will analyze where you live by going in your computer, then the rest of the legendaries will come and burn it down to the ground)**


End file.
